


A Mothers Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena Potter and her daughter come to Hogwarts in what should've been her Seventh Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mothers Love

Severus Snape sat in the Great Hall, eating quickly, and avoiding conversations with his colleagues. The Great Hall was relatively silent and Severus wondered, not for the first time, if it wasn't because Athena Potter had never come to Hogwarts; Albus had only said that she didn't wish to come to this school, or any magical school for that matter.

Severus' quiet meal was interrupted when the doors burst open and a woman, around 5'4", came running through the Great Hall with a bundle in her arms.

She ran straight for Madam Pomfrey. "Please you have to help her! I think she's dying." Her voiced broke off into a sob on the last word, "Please help my baby."

Madam Pomfrey stood quickly and led the distraught woman to the Hospital Wing.

Severus looked at Albus, wondering if he knew the woman who'd ran in. He realized his mentor had stood and walked quickly toward him, "Severus, I fear Poppy will need specific potions she doesn't have in the Hospital Wing, would you come with me to see if we can help?"

He stood and couldn't help but notice just how pale the Headmaster looked. "Do you know who that woman was Albus?" He asked as they hurried after Poppy.

Albus nodded grimly, "Athena Potter and her daughter, Phoebe."

Severus gave him an incredulous stare, "Athena Potter has a daughter?"

Albus heaved a sigh, "Phoebe was Dudley Dursley daughter, but he and his girlfriend locked her in a cupboard when she exhibited signs of being magical. Athena took her and blood adopter her almost a year ago." 

They made the rest of their way in silence, shock and worry making them hurry. They opened the door to the Hospital Wing, not at all shocked to see Poppy waving her wand in complicated patterns over the small body of a child. The girl looked to be younger than 18 months. Both the girl and her mother showed signs of neglect, malnutrition, and abuse. Clearly their life had not been easy.

* * *

Athena Potter watched the Medi-Witch work to save her daughter, lending her magic, feeding it through the link to her daughter to give her strength. It took her a few minutes to realize they were not alone. She knew they were not a threat, her magic would've warned her, so when she looked up she wasn't surprised to find Albus standing next to her. There was a man next to Poppy; Athena recognized him from Albus' descriptions as Severus Snape. Athena had always wanted to meet the man Albus thought of as a son, even if he was a crotchety bastard. She was an irritable bitch anyway; they might actually get along. 

Albus was staring at her worriedly and she realized he'd said her name more than once. "Are you alright my dear girl? Injured in any way?"

She lifted the sleeve of her shirt, showing a knife wound in a bind. "It's already stitched, it just needs to be cleaned out."

Albus grimaced at the thought of willingly allowing a needle and thread to be pulled through his skin. He went to get a Disinfectant Potion and some gauze to clean and bandage it properly. He sat down in front of her, peeling away the bandana she'd used as a bind, and cleaned the wound. Bandaging it gently, he spoke quietly, "What happened?"

Athena spoke grimly, "Lucius helped Vernon and Dudley find us. They were going to kill her and take me to Voldemort. They're all dead. My magic took control and beat the livin' hell out of them."

Albus found he didn't regret their deaths. "You are not to blame my dear. I doubt the Ministry will say any differently, and do not worry about Fudge or Umbridge I will handle anything those two throw at you."

Athena smiled slightly at the small sadistic twinkle in the old mans eyes. "Thank you Albus." 

She felt her daughter become aware of her pain and stood quickly. She rushed to Phoebes side and allowed her magic to flow soothingly over the child. A small whimper escaped her as she opened her eyes.

The first thing Phoebe saw when her eyes cleared was her mothers emerald green eyes. They filled with tears making her automatically reach out to her. Her mum swept her into her arms murmuring sweet nothings and rocking slightly. Phoebe felt better as soon as she heard her mum's voice, "Mummy, I huwt."

Her mothers breath hitched before she was laid back on the bed, "I need you to drink this baby. It's going to taste nasty and you won't want to drink it but it will make you stop hurting. You will probably fall asleep as soon as it kicks in because it will help you heal. Can you do that for me Phoebe-Bee-Bee?" Phoebe nodded at her mother and got a small smile from her and a kiss. 

Athena pressed the vial of potion to her daughters lips and helped her drink. Phoebe made a face at her but kept drinking. She fell asleep almost instantly, making Athena sigh in relief. "Thank you Poppy, Professor, I don't know how to thank you enough."

Poppy put an arm around her shoulder, "I don't do this for favors 'Thee. I'm glad you got here in time to save her." Athena tried to repress a sob; she'd almost lost her baby. She buried her head in Poppy's shoulder, sobbing in relief and pain for her baby. The Medi-Witch held her close, letting her cry it out. 

It took her a few minutes to calm herself, but she did and cleaned off her face. Turning toward the Professor she held out a hand, "Thank you for helping save my daughters life. I'm Athena, it's nice to finally meet you Professor Snape."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 


End file.
